Felines and Canines
by MistressChurro2054
Summary: Voltron is the defender of the universe. The only one that is known of. However, is that really true? Are they really the only ones that can fight the Galra forces? Their strength was about to be tested.


Voltron is the defender of the universe. The only one that is known of. However, is that really true? Are they really the only ones that can fight the Galra forces? Their strength was about to be tested.

After traveling through a wormhole, Allura received a distress signal from an abandoned planet not too far from their ship.

"Coran, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Allura blinked. Coran pressed a few buttons and pulled up the map for everyone to see.

"Yes I do. Shall we check it out princess?" Coran confirmed.

"Of course. We should help them in any way we can." Allura nodded.

"Should we really go down there? The last time we answered a distress signal, Lance got chained to a tree and the blue lion was stolen." Keith raised an eyebrow.

Lance laughed nervously, "I'm with Keith on this one. I don't want something like that to happen again. For all we know it could be one of Zarkon's minions or something."

"I'm in agreement with them." Hunk gulped.

"Yes that happened. And it was infuriating. But we should still see what's up. You know it could actually be some innocent people in need." Pidge rolled her eyes.

"Pidge and Allura are right. We'll just have to take a risk and see what the problem is." Shiro sighed, "Coran set course for the abandoned planet."

"Paladins just be ready to get to your lions if need be." Allura took a deep breath as they headed towards the planet. Coran and Allura landed the castle, sending the five paladins down to the surface.

"I don't see a ship or anything. Where did it come from?" Lance blinked as he scanned the area.

"There's nothing here after all. Let's head back to the ship then." Hunk laughed nervously. Keith grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Hold on Hunk. I see something." Keith darted off to the right.

Shiro ran after him, "Keith don't just run off."

Pidge waved to Lance and Hunk, "Come on. Let's follow them before we lose them."

Shiro and the others followed Keith. They almost ran into each other when Keith suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"What the hell man?!" Lance groaned. Keith knelt down and dusted something off with his hands. The removal of the dust and dirt revealed . . . someone. A being dressed in a black suit similar to Shiro's, the only difference being that something unusual sat on top of the helmet. Something that looked like cat ears.

Keith found the person's arms and dragged them out of the dirt. A small red light flashed on and off slowly from the helmet. Speaking of helmet, underneath it blonde hair was visible.

"It looks like a kid." Pidge joined Keith on the ground and gazed at the helmet, "I'm going to guess this light is the distress signal we received. They must have crash landed here. I don't see a ship anywhere. I wonder what happened."

"Their suit looks just like Shiro's, with little cat ears." Hunk bit his lip.

Shiro looked back towards the ship, "Whatever happened, we should get them back to the ship and ask them what happened."

"W-wait are you saying we should bring some random alien we just randomly found back onto Allura's ship?!" Lance panicked. Keith lifted the person into his arms.

"We can't just leave them! They could be hurt and need medical treatment. We should also help them find their crew. There must be more of them. I doubt they crashed here alone." Keith snapped.

Pidge stood up, "Keith is actually right, for once. They need help and I'm sure Allura would be upset if we found a survivor and didn't do anything to help."

"Back to the ship everyone." Shiro nodded. Keith led everyone back to the ship. Allura and Coran were there to greet them when they boarded.

"Oh my! You found someone." Coran gasped.

"Quickly, take them to the tubes. They need to be treated for any injuries immediately." Allura ordered. The crew took the being to the medical tubes. Shiro removed the person's helmet. Pointy, blonde cat-like ears sprung to life.

"They have animal ears. How fascinating!" Allura awed.

"They look like cat ears." Hunk raised an eyebrow.

"Cat ears?" Coran questioned.

Shiro placed the being into the tube and closed it, "Cats are related to lions. Except they're much smaller and more domesticated. Like an animal companion." He explained.

"A companion, like your mice." Pidge smiled.

Allura's eyes sparkled with amazement, "Those animals sound wonderful!"

"They're not so wonderful when they're tearing up your shoes or wandering off and not coming back for long periods of time." Lance scoffed.

"Anyhow, now we playing the waiting game." Coran sighed, "We don't know how bad their injuries were." The others nodded and sat down. It was a couple hours before the tube suddenly opened and the person fell out. Keith grabbed the being's underarms before they hit the floor. The person yawned and gazed up at Keith with large blue eyes.

" . . . Red . . ." They spoke quietly and reached up to touch Keith's cheek.

Lance walked up behind Keith, "What's your name kid and where did you come from?!" He huffed. The person squeaked and hugged Keith, burying his face into his chest.

"Lance, I appreciate your enthusiasm but we don't want to scare the poor thing. They just woke up and are probably confused." Allura nudged the brunette away and placed a hand on the blonde's head, "Hello there. I am Princess Allura of Aleta. We mean you no harm. Do you mind telling us your name?"

The person looked up at Allura, "Name's Peter Kirkland. The Black handler." He (everyone assumed this because of the name) said softly.

Keith tilted the boy's head up towards him, "I'm Keith. The Red paladin." He gave him a small smirk.

"Nice to meet you brother Keith." Peter smiled.

A pink blush appeared on Keith's face, "J-just Keith is fine kid." He stammered.

"Can I please call you that?" Peter begged, putting a puppy dog look.

Keith bit his lip, "O-okay fine. Only call me brother, got it?" He mumbled.

"Got it!" Peter grinned and gave Keith a good squeeze.

"Now that you two have been introduced, allow me to introduce you to the others. Meet Coran, Pidge, Hunk, Shiro and Lance." Allura pointed out each person.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance Peter." Coran nodded curtly.

"I'm Pidge, the green paladin." Pidge winked.

"I'm Hunk, the yellow one." Hunk saluted.

"I pilot the Black lion Shiro, pleasure." Shiro smiled.

Lance rolled his eyes, "I pilot blue. My name is Lance." He grumbled.

"Oh stop sulking. You're just jealous that Peter isn't attached to you." Pidge snickered.

"I am not sulking! Be quiet Pidge." Lance whined. Pidge continued to tease and pick on Lance. Hunk had to break the two up. Shiro walked up to Allura and Keith.

"It's nice to meet you Peter. But we need some answers before we get too friendly." Shiro stated. Peter gulped but nodded, accepting his helmet from Allura.

Coran took them to the lounge. Peter sat in between Keith and Allura. Shiro and Coran sat across from them while Lance, Hunk and Pidge sat off to the side.

"First off, where are you from? You look more human than any other alien species." Shiro asked.

"I come from the planet Neomax, home to the Neotrix people. We're the sister planet of Earth, which explains why I look so human." Peter bit his lip as his ears flattened and drooped.

"Cool your ears react like a cat's when conveying emotions." Pidge gasped.

"No touchy. They're sensitive and touching them makes me uncomfortable." Peter puffed out his cheeks, his eyes becoming cat-like.

"Ooh! Your eyes too. Do you have a tail?" Pidge made an 'o' shape with her mouth.

"Y-yes. But you can't see it! I don't people seeing it." Peter blushed.

"Kid, how old are you?" Lance questioned.

"Well you are right to call me kid. How old do you think I am?" Peter rolled his eyes.

"13, 14 years old?" Lance shrugged.

Peter giggled, "I'm 11 years old actually." He cooed, a long yellow tail springing to life from his back side.

"Tail!" Pidge cheered. Peter panicked and looked away.

"You're only a child? How were you piloting a ship?" Allura blinked.

"It's fairly easy controls I'm using. But I am pretty smart for my age." Peter shrugged, shifting around to sit like a cat. His tail flicked back and forth as he used a hand to scratch behind his ear.

"What kind of ship are you piloting?" Hunk asked, seeming a bit more interested.

"A wolf. Miss Zelda is a beauty. And really strong. I'm honored to be able to pilot her." Peter smiled and then paused, "Oh astra meo! I lost Zelda. I hope I didn't loose my link with her. I'll be sad if she's too beat up. Follow me." He pounced out of his seat and scampered out of the room.

"Wolf?" Lance raised an eyebrow.

"Who cares, come on! Let's follow the kitty." Pidge grinned and rushed off. The company quickly followed Peter. The Neotrix sat on the ground in his cat position and was howling like a dog.

"What is he doing?' Hunk whispered.

"Let's just wait and see guys." Keith murmured. Half an hour later, they heard a series of stomping and running. It sounded like it was coming from large animals.

Peter's tail flicked back and forth wildly, "Valade valade! They heard me." He cheered and jumped around in circles happily. Soon five large robot wolves gathered near Peter. They were as large as the lions of Voltron. Even the colors were the same. The black wolf leaned its (or her) head down to nudge Peter who eagerly hugged their snout.

"Oh Zelda. I'm so glad you're okay!" Peter cooed.

"Oh. They're just like the lions." Allura stood there in awe. The other wolves leaned their heads down and opened their mouths. Someone darted out from the yellow one first and went up to Peter. It appeared to be a girl. She removed her yellow helmet to reveal caramel colored brown hair pulled to the left side of her head in a ponytail, a red flower pinned to her ponytail. Matching cat ears and tail were apparent. Her dark brown eyes stared at Peter. It wasn't two seconds before she punched Peter in the jaw.

"Bindi, why?" Peter whined, "That's how you greet your leader?"

"You may be the leader but you were pretty stupid to break formation!" Bindi hissed, "We were searching this planet high and low before you howled. Thank god Bee here heard you." She pointed to her wolf. Three others exited their respective wolves.

"Peter! You're okay. Thank the sol and luna you are." The green 'handler' shook their hair out from their helmet. They appeared to be male. He had short red-mahogany hair with pale green eyes and an odd bent up curl on the left side of his head. He had cat ears and tail to match.

"You're so stupid. I should be leader, not you." The red 'handler' took off their helmet. Another boy. He had choppy orange hair with bright blue eyes. Orange ears and tail respectively, he also had a pale scar across his right cheek and a bit over his nose.

"Well at least we found him. Thank the stellaes he howled." The blue 'handler' removed their helmet. The voice revealed them to be a boy, despite their appearance. He had silvery-white hair in two long braids with violet eyes and a beauty mark under his left eye. A curl popped to life on top of his head, as well as some matching cat ears and a tail.

"It's a whole team like ours." Pidge grinned.

Peter rubbed his jaw and looked up at his new companions, "Meet my team. Bindi Kirkland with the yellow wolf Bee, she's my cousin. Savino Vargas with the green wolf Emerald. Erland Oxenstierna with the red wolf Scarlet. And Leopold Edelstein with the blue wolf Sapphira. Of course, I have the amazing black wolf Zelda." He grinned.

"Pleasure." Bindi snorted.

"Hello! It's nice to meet you." Savino waved energetically.

"Hi, I would've introduced myself but whatever." Erland rolled his eyes.

"The pleasure is ours." Leopold flipped some hair out of his face.

"We come together to form Warrior, a large mecha with as much strength as the legendary Voltron." Peter fist pumped the air.

"I'm in heaven." Pidge sighed dreamily, "So much cool tech. I can barely handle it."

"They're just like us." Shiro put a hand on his hip.

"And they're all kids! Is no one freaked out by that?" Lance groaned.

Hunk shrugged, "I think it's cool. It's not often you get to meet super genesis kids."

"We are smart but we didn't built these girls. They were made thousands of years ago by our people to protect our planet and other species. Our families are the only ones that can control them. They're in our families as something like a family tradition." Erland explained.

Keith smirked, "We figured. They're amazing beasts."

"Thank you kindly fellow brother." Savino winked.

"Anyway, can you help us get back to our home planet?" Bindi pouted.

Allura and Pidge nodded eagerly, "It would be our honor!"

 **So here's a new fanfic I'm starting. Don't worry, I will update** _ **Forbidden Love**_ **soon. My microsoft stuff expired and I need my dad to update it or something. That's why I haven't up that story in a couple months. I'm currently writing this story on Google docs. I'm gonna copy and paste it in. I hope you enjoy this story. Peter and his team are speaking in Latin occasionally so if you need any translation, don't hesitate to ask. By the way, did you like the Zelda reference I slipped in there? I thought it was really clever. Until next time my fellow fangirls, hasta la pasta! ~Churro**


End file.
